Candy Apple Lips
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Una fiesta de Halloween, 4 años después de haber estado encerrado en Azkaban. Realmente no le encontraba mucho chiste a ir, sin embargo al final y con el dulce sabor a una golosina, la fiesta tiene un poco más de sentido. Happy Halloween!


**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

_¡Feliz Halloween a todos quienes los celebran!_

_¡Feliz día a todos mis maravillosos lectores que por ustedes hago esto!_

_¡Y FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS a Marie Uchiha Weasley que hasta donde tengo entendido hoy 31 es su cumple!_

**Espero que les guste, realmente no es mucho, pero es lo más que pude hacer entre anoche y ahorita... Lo sé, soy una irresponsable, tomando en cuenta que aun me falta hacer tarea para mi primera clase, así que nos leemos más tarde que me tengo que ir volando a la universidad... jajaja lo que daría por una varita y un encantamiento para mis deberes o un gira tiempo para que todo me rinda más...**

**Besos :3**

* * *

><p><strong>"Candy Apple Lips"<strong>

Las plateadas y relucientes manecillas de un reloj marcaban las 6:00pm. Y el seguí ahí, sentando en su despacho, con los codos apoyados en el escritorio y sosteniendo su cabeza con pesadez. Mirando el reloj como si la vida se le fuera en ello. No tenía ganas de nada, ni siquiera de pensar y la mejor manera de mantener la mente en blanco era concentrarse en como las manecillas se movían lenta y monótonamente.

Solo se escuchaba el Tic-Tac del reloj y la calmada respiración del chico rubio. Pero los monótonos sonidos se interrumpieron cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

—¿Draco, no vas a ir a la fiesta? - preguntó Narcisa, viendo a su hijo tan ausente.

El chico estaba así desde que había sido liberado de Azkaban, hace no más dos semanas. Lucios seguía en prisión, aun le quedaban 11 años de condena, por suerte Draco solo había recibido 4 y ya había salido, aunque no parecía muy feliz por eso.

—¿Para qué, Madre? - respondió con su mejor tono, sin dejar de mirar el reloj.

No tenía ganas de nada, porque sentía que a sus veintidós años su vida se reducía a nada. Él que siempre había soñado con las más grandes expectativas, ahora no tenía nada. Bueno, no era tan desgraciado, si tenía algo: dinero, una madre amorosa y un padre en Azkaban. Apenas había salido de las rejas, se había enterado de la vida de todos sus conocidos, incluyendo su ex-novia. Pansy se había casado con Blaise, su mejor amigo. ¿Bonita pareja no? Daphne con Theo, San Potter con la pecosa Weasley, Granger con el otro Weasley y algunos otros nombres que no recordaba. Además de que todos tenían algún trabajo del cual presumir y él que era un ex-presidiario, podía rezar por que su fortuna rindiera hasta que muriera, porque nadie le daría trabajo a un ex-Mortifago.

—Te invitaron, corazón, deberías de ir a relajarte – le dijo suavemente, caminado hasta donde su hijo y masajeando sus hombros.

—No le veo nada de relajante ir a una estúpida fiesta donde todos me van a estar mirando raro y señalándome – bufó de mala gana. Sabía de sobra que a eso se exponía si se atrevía a aparecer en público. Más aún si contábamos con que en esa fiesta iba a estar Potter y el resto del Trio Dorado. Harry, Daphne y Zabini lo habían invitado y habían mandado al menos una docena de lechuzas para insistirle que fuera. ¿Para qué?

—Pero veras viejos amigos – intentó decir su madre.

—¿Como Zabini y Pansy? - argumentó con sarcasmo. No es que le molestara que estuvieran juntos, igual nunca le había importado la chica en verdad, pero saber que estaba con su mejor amigo y que Blaise accediera, le hacía sentir su orgullo herido.

—Vamos cariño, llevas dos semanas sin salir de aquí. ¿Qué tan malo sería ir? - volvió a insistir.

Draco suspiró. ¿Qué tan malo sería ir a una fiesta de Halloween del Ministerio? ¡Era malo! ¡Muy malo! ¿Que su madre no entendía lo incomodo que se sentiría en ese lugar con montón de personas que sabían que había pasado sus últimos cuatro años en Azkaban? ¡Se iban a burlar de él! ¡Lo iban a señalar! ¡Seguro el desgraciado de Weasley no perdería oportunidad de humillarlo! ¡Era todo una trampa en su contra! ¿Desde cuándo el Ministerio celebraba Halloween? ¿Y más aún de disfraces? ¡Momento! ¿Disfraces? Bien, pudiera ser que si se disfrazaba nadie lo iba a reconocer ¿Cierto?

—Madre, no quiero – no, era mejor no arriesgarse, en la casa estaba bien.

—Cariño, por favor. Hazlo por mí, no me gusta verte aquí encerrado día y noche, sal a tomar algo de aire, a divertirte – le volvió a animar, usando ese tono lastimero con el que convencía a su esposo de que cediera a sus caprichos. Narcisa siempre había tenido un poder de convencimiento muy bueno. Volvió a pensar lo de los disfraces y agarró una de las muchas invitaciones que le habían llegado.

_Draco,_

_No se te olvide que el 31 de Octubre tendremos una fiesta en el Ministerio de Magia. _

_Es una fiesta de disfraces, disfraces, Draco. _

_Por favor disfrázate, ir disfrazado de mago no cuenta, eso somos. _

_Consigue un disfraz, una máscara, algo o si quieres Theo te lo consigue. _

_No se te ocurra faltar o ten por seguro que iremos por ti._

_Muchos besos, OXOX_

_Daphne_

Dobló el papel y lo dejó donde estaba. ¿Por qué querían que fuera? ¿Porque hasta Potter lo invitaba? ¿Que tenía de especial una maldita fiesta de Halloween? Hasta donde podía recordar esa fecha nunca había sido muy importante en su vida. Lo había celebrado un par de veces, recordaba los banquetes en Hogwarts, pero realmente no era el gran evento del año, podía entender el asunto si se estuviera hablando de navidad o algo así ¿Pero porque tanto revuelo por Halloween?

—Está bien, Madre, iré – respondió resignado.

Su madre lucía más emocionado que él. A él le daba lo mismo, si aceptaba ir era por su padre, aunque bien podría desviarse al caldero chorreante en lugar de a esa tonta fiesta. Se puso de pie y subió a cambiarse de ropa. ¿Que se pondría? ¿Una máscara? ¿La de Mortifago? Bueno, era la única que tenía ¿Pero de verdad se la pondría? ¡Ni loco! Seguro llegando con esa mascara los aurores y cazadores se le lanzarían encima para volverlo encerrar en Azkaban. Suspiró unas tres veces más y decidido se dirigió al ático de la mansión. Hasta donde tenía entendido debía de haber cosas de sus ancestros y algo debía de servir.

Después de unos momentos de encontró algunas cosas que según notaba eran de su abuelo Abraxas. Era una vestimenta que si su conocimiento no le fallaba, pertenecía al siglo XVII. Era un levita de terciopelo verde muy oscuro, con bordados color plata en las solapas y los puños; un chaleco del mismo color verde, pero lleno de los mismos diseños en plata; una camisa blanca de seda con mangas amplias de encaje, en conjunto con un pañuelo de encaje para el cuello; un pantalón corto, de esos que llegaban poco más abajo de las rodillas y del mismo material que la levita; unas medias de lana altas y unas botas negras igual de altas que las medias. ¿Eso funcionaria no? Rebuscó más y logró encontrar una máscara de medio rostro muy parecida a la máscara de calavera que usaba el padre de Theo. Seguro eran las "antiguas" mascaras de los magos tenebrosos antes de que llegara Voldemort. ¿Sería difícil que la reconocieran, no? Solo Nott y los relacionados podrían reconocer el estilo, y era mejor que llevar la de mortifago.

¡Listo! Se bañó, se peinó, se cambió y al verse al espejo calló en cuenta de que de igual forma llamaría la atención. No quería sonar prepotente, pero se veía increíblemente bien, como para ser el centro de toda la atención.

—Cariño, ya es hora – le dijo su madre, entrando sin previo aviso a su habitación.

—Un segundo más – se guardó un reloj en el bolsillo, unos galeones, se puso su anillo. El anillo de la familia Malfoy ¿Como si alguien no lo fuera a reconocer? ¡Al demonio! Tendría que vestirse de payaso para que no lo reconocieran. Su estilo, refinamiento, costumbres y demás lo delatarían en menos de dos segundos cuando llegara a la dichosa fiesta ¿Aun se podía retractar?

—¡Te ves maravilloso! - le alegó su madre, acomodando su cabello un poco —Las jovencitas morirán por ti – le algo emocionada —Aunque... esa mascara...

—¿Con ella o sin ella? - preguntó, entendiendo que a su madre no le caía en gracia que usara esa mascara de media calavera.

—Con ella, vamos si no quieres que Daphne y Theo aparezcan – le animó sonriente.

O-O-O

Por medio de un traslador que le había mandado Daphne llegó a la fiesta. Era una zona que desconocía, un amplio jardín que en esos momentos resplandecía con colores naranja y amarillentos. Había sin número de adornos, desde calabazas hasta encantamientos de apariciones de espectros que suponían de asustar a los presentes. También había fantasmas auténticos y criaturas que al parecer formaban parte de los invitados.

Tal cual lo predijo, no pasó desapercibido. Podía notar muchas miradas sobre él, las chicas lo miraban con algo de lujuria y deseo en los ojos, otras más con curiosidad, los chicos por su parte le regalaban miradas asesinas o de envidia. Caminaba sin rumbo, intentando encontrar alguna cara conocida, pero no se topaba con ninguna. ¿Dónde carajo estaba Daphne, Zabini o el desdichado de Potter que lo habían invitado? ¿Lo pensaban dejar a su suerte ahí o qué?

Llegó hasta la mesa donde había una enorme fuerte de caramelo derretido, que corría igual que una de chocolate. Tomó una copa de lo que parecía ser Hidromiel. No quería cosas fuertes después de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin siquiera probar bocado decente. Primero debía de entrar en calor y ya después tomaría vino de sangre de dragón o whisky de fuego.

—Hola, guapo – saludó una chica que rara y desgraciadamente reconoció. Lavender estaba ahí, parecía no haber cambiado nada e iba disfrazada de porrista, en tonos rosas muy chillones.

—Hum... - no quiso hablar. Le dio miedo que pudiera reconocer su voz y esa niña, ahora mujer, la recordaba solo por escandalosa, chismosa y empalagosa. Era de las personas que no quería que lo reconocieran. De forma cordial hizo reverencia a modo de saludo/despedida y antes de que digiera algo más, se apartó, perdiéndose entre la gente. ¿Por qué demonios no aparecían conocidos? Bueno, conocidos agradables como Goyle o Theo, se conformaba con Longbottom y eso ya era mucho decir, pero necesitaba encontrar a alguien conocido para hablar. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan fuera de lugar como en ese momento.

Terminó su copa y volvió a mirar al rededor, muchas chicas, tal cual había dicho su madre, no le quitaban la vista de encima. Suspiró con resignación, aunque algo conforme de que nadie lo reconociera aun. A lo lejos divisó una cabeza de león falsa, al parecer alguien tenía la intención de llamar la atención con ese patético disfraz. Su sorpresa fue cuando observó bien al león y sus acompañantes. El león era ni más ni menos que Weasley, a su lado iba Granger vestida de felina, con un ridículo cascabel en el cuello. Era de esperarse de ellos. Por otro lado, con ellos venían Potter y la otra Weasley, traían puestos los uniformes de Quidditch, ella de Las Arpías, donde jugaba, y él sabrá Merlín de que equipo se suponía que era.

Más atrás divisó a Luna Lovegood, la reconoció más que nada por el disfraz, era una especie de adivina loca, traía el cabello como el de su difunta tía Bellatrix, aun lado de Luna estaba un hombre que no conocía, pero por su apariencia no debía de ser la gran cosa. 4 años y no parecían haber cambiado mucho las cosas.

Dudó unos segundos antes de acercarse discretamente a los recién llegados, que evidentemente habían causado revuelo entre los presentes.

—¿Recuérdame porque estoy vestido así? - escuchó decir a Weasley.

—Porque si, deja de quejarte Ron – le regañó su esposa mientras le apretaba el brazo.

—No me quejo, solo digo que... - no terminó la frase al notar al hombre que se había puesto frente a ellos. Vestido como un noble del sigo XVII y con mascara de calavera que recordaba vagamente a los mortifagos, estaba un rubio. Tras la máscara se divisaron unos grises y la sonrisa burlona y barbilla puntiaguda terminaron de delatar al que hasta entonces había sido un anónimo más en la fiesta.

—Me alegra que vinieras, Malfoy – le saludó Potter, extendiéndole la mano.

—Se puede decir que me obligaron – contestó con tono frio y apático, tardando unos segundos en tomar la mano de Harry para estrecharla en señal de saludo.

Los presentes que estaban cercas se quedaron helados ante aquello. Muchas chicas cambiaron sus miradas lujuriosas por miradas de asombro y miedo. Gracias a las influencias de Narcisa, la saluda de Azkaban había sido casi anónima, apenas y un cuadro de tres líneas en el profeta, algo que seguramente nadie habría visto. Por ende, eran muy pocos los que tenían conocimiento de la salida de Malfoy de Azkaban.

—¿Y este cuando salió? - preguntó ingenuamente Ron.

—Hace dos semanas – respondió Harry al ver que Draco no parecía estar interesado en responderle al pelirrojo.

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho? - Ron lucia algo molesto y se había puesto algo rojo.

—Ron, si nos dijo – le aclaró Hermione —Tú trabajas en el ministerio igual que él y yo, incluso firmaste para que le devolvieran sus pertenencias segundos antes de ser liberado ¿No recuerdas? - le reprochó, negando con la cabeza, su esposo podía llegar a ser tan despistado.

—No han cambiado mucho las cosas – bufó Malfoy sin querer. La vieja costumbre de hacer comentarios mordaces, por más años encerrados, un Malfoy era un Malfoy, y él en particular, no tenía mucha intención de cambiar.

—Se nota – le respondió Ron con las orejas rojas, aunque apenas y se notaban bajo el disfraz de león —Me sorprende que no te vinieras disfrazado de Mortifago – se burló con confianza —O quizás no encontraste la forma de pedir al ministerio que te prestara un uniforme de Azkaban.

—¡Ron! - le gritó Hermione dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

—No pierdo mi tiempo con basura como tú, Weasley – puntualizo molesto, maldiciendo por abajo el haber ido a esa ridícula fiesta. Más aún porque sabía que no podía entrar en una discusión con uno de los que habían ayudado a "salvar el mundo". ¡Malditos fueran todos! Se dio la media vuelta de forma despectiva y cuando estaba por irse, escuchó la chillona voz de una conocida.

—¡Draco! ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡O te mato! - gritó una mujer rubia que vestía como si fuera una hada del bosque, con exagerados brillos y halas luminosas. A su lado estaba el sonriente castaño vestido de pirata. Daphne y Theo. ¡Por fin!

—Maldita sea, hasta que por fin llegan – contestó con indiferencia, mirándolos con una amplia sonrisa y emoción.

—¡Hermano! - le saludó Theo, llegando y abrazándolo con fuerza, dando fuertes palmadas en su espalda —¡Por las barbas de Merlín!

—Lo siento, pero tuvimos que ir por alguien antes de venir – suspiró Daphne, que lucía cansada.

—¿Por quién? ¿A quién más amenazaron que trajeron a la fuerza? - se burló Draco, soltando a Theo para mirar mejor a Daphne.

—No la amenazamos – aclaró, frunciendo el entrecejo —Necesitamos ir por ella... - dijo no muy convencida, haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para que Draco observara a la chica que venía tras ellos.

Delgada y de cremosa piel pálida, la chica vestía un pomposo atuendo de seda color crema con diminutas estrellas doradas, con un escote liso que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, a pesar de las esponjosas mangas. En su fino y níveo cuello, colgaba un camafeo con forma de cisne y en sus manos traía un abanico también de color crema. Poseía una larga y abundante cabellera castaña, que en ese momento estaba adornada con broche en formas de estrella color plata. Y su rostro, que lucía algo aniñado, estaba cubierto por una máscara de plumas blanca, donde sobresalía un par de esmeralda. Aunque quizás más que eso, lo que más destacaba eran sus labios rojos y brillosos. Era Astoria Greengrass, hermana menor de Daphne, Draco la recordaba bien, aunque no precisamente así.

El ex-mortifago parpadeó un par de veces sin entender muy bien. La chica era linda, aunque debía de admitir que había otras mucho más lindas, sensuales y atrevidas en la fiesta. Sin embargo, había comenzado a sentir una cálida sensación en su estómago y esos brillosos labios le llamaban la atención.

—Buenas noches – saludó alegremente acercándose a donde su hermana, su cuñado y Draco.

—Buenas noches – le respondió de la misma forma. Tomó la pequeña y suave mano de Astoria, para besarla. Justo cuando lo hizo un potente flash los segó, alguien había tomado una foto. Los cuatro se voltearon a ver, topándose Dennis, hermano menor de Colin, quien seguía los pasos de su hermano mayor como fotógrafo y trabajaba para el profeta.

—¡Excelente foto! ¿Ahora se podrían abrazar? -gritó acercándose y tomando otra foto más —¡Sus disfraces soy muy elegantes! ¡Parecen sacados de los libros de historia muggle! - ese comentario no le calló en gracia a ninguno de los Slytherin de sangre limpia que estaban ahí.

—¡Esfúmate Creevey! - de mala forma Theo lo alejó, viendo como ahora se iba a acosar a Potter y sus amigos.

—Insisto – dijo Draco con un tuno pensativo —Entro y salgo de Azkaban y las cosas parecen no cambiar – se sonrió de medio lado. Sin embargo en ese momento sintió la mirada de Astoria sobre él y muy discretamente volteó a verla.

La verdad, las cosas si habían cambiado algo. Mejor dicho, las personas habían cambiado. La Astoria que él recordaba, era una de 15 años, no muy alta y algo gorda, así como Millicent Bulstrode. En ese tiempo sabía de sobra que la niña andaba detrás de él, pero no le puso atención. En cambio ahora tenía casi toda la atención.

—Tampoco es como si hubieras pasado décadas encerrado – le animó Nott, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Los chicos sonrieron entre ellos.

—Theo, el jefe del departamento está allá – habló Daphne repentinamente. Theo volteó de mala gana y sonrió muy forzadamente —Vamos a saludar – le indicó su esposa, tomándolo del brazo.

—Pero Daphne, no podemos dejar a Draco... - intentó argumentar, para evitar ir a donde ese señor gordo como un sapo que cada día le hacia la vida más imposible, que si no era que el pergamino no era del color que él quería, era que la tinta no era lo suficientemente visible o cualquier tontería.

—Astoria se puede quedar con él – le interrumpió —Si no lo tratas bien ¿Cómo esperas que te asciendan de puesto? - chilló la mayor de las Greengrass. Consiguiendo llevarse a Theo, quien tenía cara de que lo fueran a ejecutar en ese momento.

—Iré por algo de tomar – anunció Astoria. Draco volteó a verla una vez más y después de unos segundos de meditar, le ofreció el brazo.

—¿Vamos? - Astoria lo miró indecisa. Recordaba muy bien las bromas y burlas que había recibido por el entonces príncipe de las serpientes. No se fiaba mucho de él, aunque admitía que al verlo de nuevo, había sentido un vuelco en el corazón y como su orgullo se inflaba. Ella sabía cómo se veía, y aunque quizás no fuera una modelo espectacular, era linda y seguramente había sorprendido al rubio que la recordaba como un fenómeno.

—Vamos – cedió finalmente, tomando el brazo del heredero Malfoy. Un suave aroma a canela llegó a su nariz cuando comenzaron a caminar, desconocía si era el aroma de Draco o alguna golosina del lugar.

Llegaron a las bebidas y mientras la Greengrass tomaba una copa rosa de Lágrimas de Sirena, Malfoy había optado por su tan añorado Whisky de Fuego. Pasaron platicando rato, en los que Daphne y Theo no aparecían. Draco no tenía mucho que decir, era bien sabido que todo ese tiempo había estado encerrado y muriendo de hipotermia en una de las celdas de Azkaban. Por el contrario Astoria había terminado sus estudios, se había vuelto novia de Oliver Wood quien en ese entonces jugaba para el equipo de Quidditch de Italia, pero al cabo de dos años terminaron su compromiso por cuestiones de intereses. Mientras Oliver quería seguir en Italia como guardián del equipo, Astoria quería regresar a Londres y ejercer su profesión en el ministerio de magia. No quería simplemente ser la novia linda que acompañaba al gran jugador y el resto del tiempo se quedaba en la casa. Fuera de eso parecía no haber tenido más novios y ahora trabajaba para el departamento de misterios.

Draco la escuchaba atentamente, más que nada perdido en la voz suave y dulce que fluía como una canción. También perdido en como los labios rojos se movían al hablar o sonreír. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Astoria tan interesante?

—¡No lo puedo creer! - se escuchó un grito detrás de ellos — ¡Dracki-poo! - y apenas se giró, una pelinegra vestida como la reina de las hadas del bosque se le lanzó encima.

—¿Pansy? - preguntó ingenuo al ver como se aproximaba su viejo amigo sonriendo. Pese a las sensaciones que había tenido esa mañana antes de aceptar ir a la fiesta, realmente no sentía resentimiento por ninguno de los dos, si a lo mucho algo de compasión por su amigo, pues sabía de sobra lo insoportable que llegaba a ser Parkinson.

Hablaron, bromearon y demás, al cabo de una hora Draco ya no se sentía tan fuera de lugar. El ambiente le recordaba sus primeros años en Hogwarts, empezando por todos los conocidos que estaban ahí. Por instantes, Draco se sentía el príncipe de Slytherin otra vez. Con excepción de Weasley, nadie había hecho comentarios sobre su tiempo en prisión, algunos por miedo, otros por respeto y otros pocos por su vieja amistad. Así la fiesta prosiguió hasta que Draco se quedó en una mesa comiendo bocadillos y tomando más Whisky, sus conocidos se habían puesto a bailar en pareja, inclusive Goyle había aparecido y curiosamente estaba casado con ni más ni menos que con Millicent, quien a diferencia de Astoria no había perdido un solo gramo, al contrario, lucía el doble de como la recordaba.

La música se había puesto algo romántica, aun cuando la letra permanecía, al igual que todas las anteriores, con ese toque macabro de Halloween.

_**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**_

_**The shadow in the background of the morgue**_

—¿No vas a bailar? - escuchó una dulce voz a su lado y se giró. En la mesa se acaba de sentar Astoria, jugando con su abanico de mano, como si estuviera aburrida. Pese a lo tonto que fuera, a Draco le parecía algo tierno. ¿Desde cuándo Astoria era tierna?

—No tengo con quien – respondió con ironía y algo de insinuación. Sonaría ridículo, pero por primera vez en su vida, deseaba que una mujer lo sacara a bailar y no al revés, aunque para ser más específicos, quería precisamente que Astoria lo invitara a bailar.

_**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**_

_**We can live like jack and sally if we want**_

—Vamos Draco, tienes a casi la mitad de las chicas comiéndote con la mirada ¿Es tan difícil invitar a una? - argumentó con cierto tono de burla, pero no era una burla mal intencionada, sino simplemente la que estila para viejos amigos. ¿Astoria lo consideraría un amigo?

—¿Y si traigo muertas a tantas, por qué no me invitan ellas a mí? - el rubio enarcó las cejas como solo un Malfoy podía lucir burlón y retador a la vez.

—Sueñas si esperas que alguien te invite, ninguna de aquí tendría el valor de hacerlo – la menor de las Greengrass sonaba tranquila, divertida y agradable.

_**Where you can always find me**_

_**We'll have halloween on christmas**_

—Si no es así, entonces no me interesan las cobardes – se rió y se ganó una mirada de desaprobación.

—Ni que te fueras a casar con la chica que saques a bailar – la chica de veinte años negó con la cabeza, pero también soltó una risa.

—Uno nunca sabe, por eso hay que saber relacionarse – fue la respuesta un poco más seria del ex-mortifago que se puso de pie. Astoria se quedó expectante, pensando que la dejaría sola, pero muy sorpresivamente le extendió la mano —¿Bailarías conmigo? - le propuso seriamente, pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

_**And in the night we'll wish this never ends**_

_**We'll wish this never ends**_

Astoria no respondió verbalmente y se limitó a tomar la mano que el rubio le ofrecía. Caminaron hasta el centro donde estaban las demás parejas abrazadas y moviéndose al compás de la música, algunos tranquilamente y otros de forma más animada.

Draco tomó la estrecha cintura de la castaña y ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y comenzaron con un monótono movimiento al compás.

_**I miss you, miss you**_

_**I miss you, miss you**_

Cuando la música se ponía algo más fuerte él la levantaba y le daba una vuelta. Mismo acto que comenzaron a imitar otros que bailaban cerca de la pareja.

_**Where are you? and I'm so sorry**_

_**I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight**_

_**I need somebody and always**_

Poco a poco se fueron juntando más y así como Astoria podía sentir el calor que despedía el cuerpo de Draco, él podía sentir la suavidad de su piel, cuando "accidentalmente" ladeaba la cabeza y sentía con su mejilla los brazos de Astoria. Además de que los dulces aromas a canela y vainilla se comenzaban a mesclar. Y ambos se comenzaban a embriagar por el simple hecho de la cercanía.

_**This sick strange darkness**_

_**Comes creeping on so haunting every time**_

Lentamente dejaron de moverse tanto y la menor se apoyó en el pecho de Draco, buscando más calor en él. Draco apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabellera caoba y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el dulce momento, aun cuando ya ni siquiera siguieran la música, seguían moviéndose como si estuvieran en un vals.

_**And as I stared I counted**_

_**Webs from all the spiders**_

_**Catching things and eating their insides**_

Los dos permanecían en silencios y ajenos al mundo. ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien estar ahí juntos? Durante Hogwarts no se habían llevado muy bien que digamos, aun cuando ella había estado enamorada de él. Él no la recordaba mucho y lo poco que recordaba era haberla molestado por su apariencia, sin embargo ahora era otra mujer y aunque no quería ser un desdichado superficial, debía admitir que eso cambiaba las cosas considerablemente.

_**Like indecision to call you**_

_**And hear your voice of treason**_

A Astoria realmente le daba igual ponerse a pensar si Draco la miraba ahora por ser bella o no, lo único que sentía eran esas mariposas en su estómago. Las mismas que sentía cada que lo veía pasar por los pasillos de Hogwarts, o cuando lo veía bolar durante los entrenamientos o partidos de Quidditch. Se sentía algo tonta, pero también muy afortunada de poder estar al fin como siempre había querido.

_**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight**_

_**Stop this pain tonight**_

Casi sin darse cuenta y dejándose llevar por la magia del momento se besaron. Los fuertes brazos de Draco estrecharon la pequeña cintura y todo el cuerpo de la menor, quien rodeó con firmeza el cuello de Malfoy para mantener el beso. Un beso lento pero lleno de pasión, con sutiles mordidas en los labios y un juego entre las dos lenguas de los antiguos estudiantes de Slytherin.

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already**_

_**The voice inside my head **_

_**I miss you, miss you**_

Muchas miradas recelosas se pusieron sobre ellos. Muchos conocidos no daban crédito, por ejemplo Pansy. Otros conocidos más parecían incrédulos como Weasley, quien mascullaba lo patán que era Draco y renegaba que el hurón rubio consiguiera una cita cuando apenas y había salido de Azkaban, ganándose otro grito de su mujer.

_**Don't waste your time on me you're already**_

_**The voice inside my head **_

_**I miss you, miss you**_

El beso duró más de lo que ellos notaron y de lo que los presentes pensaron que podía durar. Y es que entre mordida y mordida tomaban algo de aire para continuar. Sus bocas se habían unido y parecían pegadas con caramelo, dulce y pegajoso sabor que no los dejaba separarse. En especial para Draco quien prácticamente ya se había comido todo el labial rojo de la chica, que tenía un peculiar sabor a manzana con caramelo.

_**I miss you, miss you**_

_**I miss you, miss you**_

La canción acabó y siguió otra más movida. Muchos comenzaron a bailar, otros se fueron a sentar y otros tantos se acercaron a la pareja que se acaba de separar. Ambos lucirían sonrojados si no fuera porque las máscaras cubrían convenientemente la mitad de su rostro, incluyendo las mejillas. Aunque la sonrisa que los dos tenían no era para nada disimulable.

—¿Que fue eso? - preguntó algo nerviosa Daphne, acercándose a donde su hermana y su amigo.

—Todos los vieron ¿Eh? - Theo lucía relajado y le dio un codazo pícaro a su viejo amigo quien hasta ese momento había caído en cuenta de lo que acaba de hacer. Había besado a Astoria Greengrass de buenas a primeras durante una canción.

—¿El espíritu de Halloween? - intentó decir a forma de broma la menor de ojos verdes.

—¡Astoria! - chilló su hermana mayor.

—Amor, tranquila, no están haciendo nada malo – intervino Theo.

—¡Pero no es eso! Me refiero a que... - pero como si el Karma existiera de verdad, Theo la interrumpió y con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro la tomo de la mano.

—Mira cariño, la jefa de tu departamento – le canturrió su marido, viendo como la bruja disfrazada de hada se ponía pálida al ver a la narizona y vieja bruja que iba de la mano de un señor con barba —Hay que ir a saludarla – le dijo tranquilamente, repitiéndose internamente que aquello era justicia divina.

—Pero... - pero Daphne no termino de decir nada, pues Nott se la llevó, de paso guiñándole un ojo a su cuñada y a su viejo amigo. Ambos se miraron y se quitaron las máscaras de medio rostro. Draco no había cambiado nada a como ella lo recordaba, con su sonrisa encantadora, su piel pálida, sus ojos grises y sus facciones puntiagudas, seguía siendo su príncipe de sangre pura. Astoria por el contrario tenía las facciones más finas, su pequeña nariz de botón aún era la misma, su pestañas largas y oscuras que enmarcaban bellamente ese par de esmeraldas.

—¿Una copa de Hidromiel? - Draco fue quien rompió el silencio, ofreciéndole de nuevo el brazo a la chica.

—Claro – dijo desviando la mirada y sin mostrar mucho interés. Caminaron hasta donde la mesa central donde se exponía el banquete. Ninguno decía nada, así pues Astoria se quedó ahí parada dando pequeños y moderados sorbos a una copa de Hidromiel, mientras Draco, a su lado, tomaba una manzana. La Greengrass volteó a verlo de reojo y eso no pasó desapercibido para el ex-mortifago quien sugestivamente le dio una mordida a la roja y brillante manzana.

—Le falta el caramelo – comentó provocadoramente, viendo ahora el fuerte sonrojo en las pálidas mejillas de la menor.

—Pensé que no te gustaban las manzanas – le dijo intentando contra atacar y apartar los colores de su rostro. Draco se encogió de hombros y dejó la manzana de lado para volver a tomar a la chica del rostro y darle otro beso, ladeando ligeramente el rostro para profundizar más el contacto. Saboreando nuevamente los labios Astoria.

¿Desde cuándo le gustaban las manzanas? Posiblemente desde que los labios de Astoria sabían así. Ese era su nuevo sabor favorito: Labios de manzana con caramelo. El sabor de Astoria. Al final de cuentas Halloween tenía lo suyo. No había sido para nada malo ir a la fiesta al final de cuentas.


End file.
